1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally automated welding machines, and more particularly to a quickly-adjustable electrode holder and alignment device for electrical welding machines.
2. Background Art
Many automated manufacturing processes involve welding. One such process is the manufacture of rechargeable battery packs. During the manufacture of these packs, rechargeable cells, which are sometimes packaged in cylindrical, aluminum cans, are welded to flexible, metal tabs. To expedite and automate the process, this weld is frequently applied by an automated welding machine.
Automated welding machines apply welds with a “weld head” that is attached to the machine. Turning now to FIG. 1, illustrated therein is a prior art weld head 100. The weld head 100 consists of a first electrode holder 101 and a second electrode holder 102. The first electrode holder 101 and the second electrode holder 102 hold a first electrode 105 and a second electrode 106, respectively. The first electrode 105 and second electrode 106 are held in place with a first electrode screw 103 and a second electrode screw 104. The spacing between the electrodes is set by a first gap screw 107 and a second gap screw 108.
The weld head 100 creates a weld by sourcing current from the first electrode 105, through the material to be welded, back into the second electrode 106. This current causes certain metal objects along its path to heat to a high enough temperature so as to create a fused weld between components.
The problem with this prior art weld head is that it is very labor intensive and time consuming to adjust the spacing between the electrodes. Large components, for example, may require the electrodes to be several millimeters apart to form a sufficient weld. Small components, by contrast, may require the electrodes to be only tenths of a millimeter apart. For a production line to be capable of manufacturing a variety of products, the electrode gap spacing must be constantly adjusted by an operator.
To adjust the electrode spacing of this prior art weld head, the following steps must occur. First, the operator must go and obtain a wrench for the gap screws 107,108. The operator must then loosen both the left gap screw 107 and the right gap screw 108. The operator must then get a gap gauge, which is a measuring tool to ensure that the electrodes 105,106 are at the right spacing. The operator manually moves the left and right electrode holders 101,102 apart or together until the electrodes match the proper spacing on the gap gauge. Then, without disturbing this sensitive alignment, the operator must retighten the gap screws 107,108.
This electrode adjustment process is both difficult and time consuming. There is thus a need for an improved weld head that facilitates quick and simple adjustments of electrode spacing.